Descent into Darkness
by Bartholomew Kamiro
Summary: The deepest darkness hides the greatest secrets. As the end approaches, Grima's memories turn to a past muddled by love, betrayal, and death; a time before he was the fell dragon. *Spoilers for Chapter 23 and beyond of Fire Emblem: Awakening*


_Author's Notes: A quick warning before we begin. There are a lot of flashbacks between past and present and I have done my best to show where they happen with scene breaks. As mentioned in the summary, spoilers for endgame of Awakening. Also, I would like to give some credit to BlackCavern, whose Grima fic was part of the inspiration behind this work. Enjoy! _

Descent into Darkness

He sat upon the throne, his eyes closed as his fingers rapped upon the cold stone armrest. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell that the room was empty. Validar and his servant, Aversa, had long since departed to put the final pieces of their plan in to place. Chrom was heading for the Dragon's Table, meaning it was about time for the spectacle to begin. He opened his eyes, taking note of how cold the room felt despite the flickering torches. Even the light seemed to be sucked into the dull black walls of the room. There was a time when he could feel their warmth but such feelings had long since been discarded.

-x-

There was something about the smoothness and sheen of a volcanic rock that captivated him. Perhaps it was the way the black seemed to dance with the sunlight or just the simple, unpolished nature of it that managed to grip his attention. He turned the stone over in his hand, admiring the surface as he ran his fingers along it.

"Gah!" cried the young boy as he leapt up with a start. The icy cold water running down his shirt had jolted him such that the rock he had been admiring disappeared down the hill. He turned to glare at the culprit, an innocent-looking girl manakete In the face of his withering stare, she responded with a toothy smile.

"What's the big idea, Naga?" shouted the boy.

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud," teased the girl as she gave him a playful push. "It was just a joke after all." He continued to glare at her. "All right, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

She gave him a look like a sad pup fresh from a litter of baby wolves. No matter how angry he may have been, whenever she gave him that look his anger dried up like a stream in the desert. He shuffled his feet and then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine. It just surprised me is all," he said with a sigh.

"You forgive me then?" He nodded. "Thank you, Grima!" Naga flung her arms around him, pulling him into a surprisingly tight hug.

"S-sure," muttered Grima as he tried to return the gesture but couldn't since she had pinned his arms to his side with her hug. His gaze drifted back to the ravine that had swallowed up the stone.

"Are you still upset over your rock?" she asked as she released him. He took a moment to catch his breath; she was much stronger than her tiny frame would suggest.

"I hadn't seen one like that in a while," he said. "I had been hoping maybe to keep it in my collection."

Naga gave him a quizzical look. "Just what's so great about those rocks anyway?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Grima as he waved her off with his arm.

"Why not?" she shot back with a pout.

"Because you're not old enough," countered Grima. He stuck out his tongue for good measure, further deepening Naga's pout.

"We're not that different in age! Only one year!"

Grima huffed and put his hand to the back of his head. "Fine, I'll tell you. Stones don't change. That's why I like them."

Naga's pout quickly morphed into confusion. "I don't get it."

"Like I said, you're not old enough," chided Grima as he ruffled her hair for good measure.

"Stop that!" Grima continued to tease her for a bit longer until both were laughing. Naga lay back in the grass, her breathing slowly calming down. Grima could feel the warmth of the sun's rays kiss his face as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber with her.

-x-

There was something about Naga he had always found captivating. It wasn't just her physical beauty. It was her spirit. She always had energy to spare and somehow her playful and innocent attitude managed to pull him out of the abyss of frustrations that frequently clouded his mind.

As the two grew over the years, she discarded her more childish inclinations but she still retained her energetic and curious spirit. The humans that had been growing in constant number on the continent especially fascinated her. The elders had warned them of the potential dangers these beings could bring yet it didn't stop Naga from talking about them endlessly.

-x-

"And you wouldn't believe it! They actually managed to pull the bridge up with those chains!" explained Naga excitedly. She had been observing the construction of a large door, large enough for two dragons, for a great walled city of humans.

"That's great, Naga," muttered Grima as he did his best to stay awake. Usually he was quite attentive, but Naga had been going on for almost an hour straight and even he had his limits.

"You're not even listening anymore!"

"I am. I'm just resting my eyes a bit," said Grima with a small smile. Naga returned the gesture and gave him a prod in the shoulder with her fist.

"The humans are amazing," said Naga. "On their own they can do so much, yet when they work together they can accomplish things that not even a dragon can do!"

Grima nodded. "I wonder if that's why the elders are terrified of them." He rested his head on his hands. "Then again, they seem to think the world is on fire if it snows in the mountains before the usual time. Maybe they're just scared of change."

"Do you think things are going to stay the same, Grima? For us, I mean?" asked Naga. She pulled some strands of her long silver hair away, giving him a sincere look.

He leaned back and cast his gaze skywards. "I don't know. With the humans, things have already begun to change so much. Whether the elders like it or not, they're going to have to deal with it."

Naga laughed. "I get that, silly. What about us as in the two of us? What about you? You don't seem to care much for the humans but you don't seem afraid of them either."

He just shrugged. "I don't care much for them. I don't like how our brethren have had to abandon their homes because of the humans encroaching upon them." He could see Naga's face give way to disappointment. "But I don't hate them. I just haven't really gotten to talk with them or even get to know them."

Naga seemed to brighten upon hearing his last statement. "I wonder if that's why the elders are so terrified. We've never tried to talk with the humans or befriend them. The elders always just say 'Stay away!' or 'Don't meddle in human affairs!'" Grima chuckled at her impersonation of the crotchety manaketes. "What if we could make a world where manaketes and humans could live side by side?"

"Do you really think it's possible?" Grima plucked a blade of grass and twirled it in his fingers.

Naga nodded. "I think if we try to help them, they would reciprocate in turn. Their hearts are a lot like ours. I've seen and heard how they treat each other. If we all have the same heart, then we can all understand each other. That's what I'd like to believe anyway."

Grima nodded. "Maybe you're right. If so, the elders are worried over nothing."

Naga gave him a small smile. "Grima, will you help me when that time comes?"

He tossed aside the blade of grass, watching as the wind carried it out to the sea. "I suppose I'll have to. Someone has to be there to stop you from pouring water down some poor human's shirt and scaring him half to death." He was expecting a laugh but he didn't get one.

He felt Naga's delicate hands grip his right hand lightly between them. "Thank you, Grima." Neither moved for a moment. The warmth of her hands seemed to flood into him and all the way up to his face. After a moment, she pulled her hands away but caught his pinky with hers.

"What are you doing?" asked Grima as he looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"It's something I saw some of the human children doing," explained Naga. "Apparently when two people make a promise, they do it like this. They called it a 'pinky promise.'"

Grima snorted. "Sounds kind of silly." Naga fixed him with a pout before he finally acquiesced. "So what am I promising again?"

Naga cleared her throat. "To help me when the time comes that we finally work with the humans. Now that we've done this, you can't go back on your word! You and I are in this together now until we are successful. No backing down."

He allowed himself a small smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

-x-

He snorted as an amused smile stretched across his face. Looking back, it was nothing more than idealism. Naga could only see the good in humanity; she could never see the darkness in their souls. Whether she was conscious of this then or not was something he always wanted to know but never was able to uncover.

It hadn't been long after that things started to change. It had all happened when Naga saw a carriage being attacked by a group of humans. The carriage was knocked off the cliff and the passengers would have perished had she not turned into a dragon and swooped in at the last minute to save them. The man she had saved was none other than the prince of Ylisse, Marth.

The elders had been furious with her. They had even gone so far as to speak of banishing her for violating their orders. Had he not intervened on her behalf, Naga would likely have been stripped of her power as a manakete. The elders overlooked the transgression but even after a close shave like that, Naga visited frequently with Marth. The two became fast friends, something that had not gone unnoticed by him.

-x-

He leaned against the stone pillar, his eyes closed as he felt the cool air brush his white bangs away from his face. A familiar aura drew close and he didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Back late again, Naga?" he asked. From the sudden shuffle of footsteps, he could tell she hadn't been expecting him.

"Grima! What are you doing up so late?" Naga almost sounded like she was accusing him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he shot back. "I'd ask where you've been but I already know the answer. You went to see that human prince, Marth, again, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Naga seemed genuinely angry at him which only made him angry. He was trying to look out for her! Did she not care if the elders banished her from the clan?

"You can't keep seeing him," said Grima simply. "You narrowly escaped banishment and having your dragonstone taken and you celebrate by gallivanting off to his castle almost every evening. Is one human really worth risking so much over?"

"Prince Marth is a very nice and brave man," shot back Naga. "He wants to help us, Grima!"

"Help us?" Grima repeated incredulously. "With what?"

"With our promise!" Her anger evaporated from her face only to be replaced by hope. "He wants to help the manaketes become a part of Ylissean society. Think about it! A place where humans and manaketes live as equals! Isn't that what we always wanted?"

Grima snorted. "Don't you think he's just a little too quick to offer such a deal? You hardly know the man and he's already making an offer like that out of the blue?"

"I trust Prince Marth," said Naga emphatically.

"Do you not trust me then?" asked Grima, his temper rising. "I'm not trying to get in the way of our promise but you're smarter than this Naga. Think about it for a moment."

"Then say your point," said Naga impatiently.

"Marth is currently fighting a war with his neighbors. Do you think he'd pass up on the opportunity to suddenly get a dragon on his side or even better, an entire army of dragons? He's just using you so that he can use us as weapons in his war!"

"You're wrong!" shot back Naga. "Prince Marth doesn't want that. He's said so himself. He wants to help us by making it so he can protect us under his rule. He wants to keep us away from the fighting."

"And you trust his word so readily?" retorted Grima. "I don't like it one bit. Not to mention, if this is our promise, why haven't you ever tried to keep me in the loop?"

"I never said you couldn't join me," shot back Naga. "You've always been welcome."

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't quite true?" spat Grima.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you getting so mad?"

"You would choose a human like him over a friend you've known for centuries? I'm trying to look out for you Naga but you don't seem to care! Why do you think I'm mad?!"

"You're just jealous," countered Naga. "If this is how you are going to be, you can help by just staying out of my affairs."

"Fine then!" shouted Grima as he stormed off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

He had never fought with Naga like that before. It would be the first of many to come and one of the few that he could remember without blood.

-x-

Had he been like the elders? Was he afraid of meeting the humans and the change they could bring? Or was he actually jealous of Marth? He had long since dropped the question. It was one that he did not enjoy dealing with even after these many long years.

Much changed in the years following their argument. Naga, true to her word, established settlements where humans and manaketes lived side by side. She had even asked him to help lead one of them but he had refused. The wars died down and it seemed that peace between humans and dragons was a very real possibility. Naga came to be championed as a bringer of peace, even developing a cult of followers who called her a "divine dragon" sent from the heavens.

He closed his eyes and chuckled. There was a time when a "fell dragon" never existed. Even that came to an end soon enough. Humans could never live in a world that wasn't black and white. Thus, wherever there is light, there must also be darkness.

-x-

He adjusted his hood to protect his eyes from the gritty sand the wind delighted in whipping around. He had not been to Plegia often and this sand was certainly part of the reason. He saw a temple ahead and knew that his objective was close. He had heard from the elders of a rogue manakete that had started attacking humans indiscriminately. Apparently he made his home in the deserts of Plegia. While he did not relish the idea of combating his kin, Grima also knew that Naga would not be able to do anything about it. Thus, the task fell to his shoulders.

As he stepped into the temple, the first thing that hit him was the smell of blood and the vile aura permeating the air. He held up a luminescent stone and could see countless bodies scattered about. From the looks of their wounds, they had been savagely torn or ripped to pieces. Whoever this manakete was, he enjoyed making sure his victims felt the pain before passing on to the other world.

"Who goes there?" hissed a raspy voice.

Grima increased the stone's brightness and saw before him a throne. Seated upon it was a manakete covered in ragged clothing. His eyes had an almost feral look to them as he glared at Grima. Around him were a bunch of humans that cowered into the darkest corner they could find. The fact that they were alive suggested that this manakete liked to play with his food before killing it.

"_My name is Grima," _ he said calmly.

His eyes narrowed. "_That tongue…you are a manakete like me_."

"_I am a manakete, but I can assure you I am definitely not like you_." Grima set the lit stone upon the ground. "_I've heard rumors of a manakete that has delighted in slaughtering humans. It would seem you are the one I've been looking for_."

The manakete gave him a sinister smile. "_What of it? Come to get your share of the fun?_"

Grima smirked. "_Anything but. I've come here to put an end to you._"

An eyebrow twitched. "_Eh? You want to stop me? You cannot tell me that you would take the side of that traitorous eggbreaker Naga!"_

"_Speak ill of her again and I will remove your tongue_," threatened Grima.

"_Oh, now this is rich! A manakete come to kill one of his own?_" The manakete let out a shrill laugh. "_Do you think I do this for some sense of joy and fun? No, this is my justice, my revenge upon these vermin!_"

Grima's eyes narrowed. "_What do you mean?_"

"_These animals slaughtered my friends and family!_" roared the manakete. "_I watched as they laughed, killing us like we were cattle! I will not stand for it! These humans deserve nothing but death a thousand times over!_"

The humans whimpered and some started crying. Grima let out a sigh and withdrew his stone from within his coat. "_Then you leave me no choice. Make your peace before your end._"

The manakete ripped his stone from his shirt and instantly transformed. He was still young, barely even a third the size of a full-grown dragon. Grima smirked as his stone flared. He rose swiftly to his full height, his red eyes glowing bright like the stone. He stretched his wings, to their full length and let out a roar. He filled almost the entire space allowed by the temple. The smaller dragon balked, clearly not expecting an opponent like this. Grima opened his mouth and breathed a stream of azure fire. The small dragon was immediately consumed by the fire and started shrieking in agony as he burned to death. Grima shifted back to his original form and moved to help the humans that had been captured. As he approached them though, they backed away, their eyes wide with terror.

"Stay away, monster! Demon!" shrieked a woman.

"What are you talking about?" said Grima. "I'm here to help you. I've taken care of him. You will not be harmed by him ever again, I promise you."

"STAY BACK!" she shrieked as he tried to undo the bonds.

Grima didn't know what to make of this. Every one of the people regarded him with abject fear. He let out a sigh and threw a knife at their feet before departing as quickly as he had come.

-x-

Things changed swiftly after that. Within days of his actions, word spread like wildfire of a demonic entity that visited death upon any it found. Rumors spoke of a dark dragon, sent from the deepest, darkest abyss to feed upon the souls of the living. The Disciples of Naga beseeched Naga to rid the world of the "fell dragon" that threatened to bring the apocalypse upon the world.

He had not expected his actions to bear such ill fruit. He was banished from the clan by the elders. They viewed his use of their information and his transgressions against a fellow manakete as crimes for which his exile was the only solution. Everywhere he went he was rejected. Manakete would not take him and humans would not approach him once they saw his ears. They likely did not even know he was the same "fell dragon Grima" they had heard about; they just assumed all dragons save Naga were evil.

If his kin forsook him, he believed he could at least be like Naga and find solace in humanity. He had tried to prove the rumors about him wrong but every attempt ended in disaster. He had saved a caravan only for the people to scatter like baby spiders. He had saved a village from an oppressive group of bandits only for them to cast him out like a leper when they learned he was a dragon. He no longer had a place next to either humans or dragons.

He had tried to meet with Naga multiple times in hopes of clearing up the confusion. She would not listen to him though. Or rather, he was not even allowed to speak with her in the first place. That only further fed his anger and growing loneliness. He missed her greatly. The sudden lack of her in his life made one thing crystal clear to him; he loved her. He wanted to be with her, to see her, but he had been denied at every turn by her followers. When he finally did get to meet her, he realized that things had changed more than he ever expected.

-x-

He really did not enjoy the throne room of Ylisse. It was larger than it needed to be, incredibly gaudy, and just far too extravagant. While he would have preferred to meet with Naga back in the Cradle they used to call home, the fact that she finally had the time to talk was something he couldn't afford to pass up. He could see the number of servants and other humans occasionally snatching glances at him, trying to determine if he really was what all the rumors said he was.

His frown turned into a small smile when he saw Naga walk through the doors and close them behind her. Even though it had been five years since they had lost seen each other, she had changed much more than he had expected. She now had the appearance of a full-grown woman. She strode past him and shut the windows before turning to face him.

"It's been a while, Naga. How have you been?" he asked.

"Grima," she said softly. After a moment she rushed into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "It really is you. I've wanted to see you for so long."

He gently placed his hand on her head. "I believe that's my line."

The two pulled away. Naga wiped away a few tears before giving him a sincere smile.

"You seem to be doing really well," said Grima. "Just about everything you ever hoped to achieve has happened. I heard that you recently entered into a covenant with Marth. That's good."

"Grima," said Naga softly. "Do you still hate me for what happened that night those years ago?"

He shook his head. "No. At the time I was angry, jealous even, but not a day has passed that I didn't wish I could see you again and at least apologize for what has happened." He let out a sigh.

"I'm glad. For what it is worth, I'm sorry for what I said that night."

Grima nodded. "I as well." He could feel his eyes water. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. These last few years have been more lonely than I ever imagined."

Naga's smile turned into confusion. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Grima turned aside. "The elders…banished me."

"What? Why?"

"For betraying the clan by killing one of our own," he said simply. "Not that the humans made it any better. They are all terrified of me, calling me a fell dragon despite what I try to do to help them."

"Wait. Grima, you're the fell dragon?"

He chuckled. "Hard to believe, right?" His smile faded when he saw Naga's face suddenly became quite serious. "You don't actually believe it, do you?"

"Grima, I can only believe what I have heard," said Naga. "Many of the humans I have spoken to personally relate the tale of how the fell dragon killed their kin or attacked them on their travels. What am I supposed to believe?"

"Believe me! I never killed anyone!" said Grima emphatically. "If anything, I've been trying to help these people! I made a promise to you to help you build relations with humans and dragons, not destroy them."

"Grima, I want to believe you. But I cannot deny the people I have met with and the stories I have heard. Nor can I turn a blind eye to the reality of the situation I face. Do you realize what people have been saying? There are those that have been calling for your death, Grima."

"Naga, you can't be serious," said Grima, his voice clearly conveying his surprise. He had firmly believed that if there was anyone he could trust, who would believe him, it would be Naga. "I came here to tell you the truth. Can't you tell your followers that? They will listen to you!"

"It is not that simple, Grima," countered Naga. "There are those in Plegia who have started to worship this 'fell dragon' and have been encouraging the deaths of those out there. There are even some in this city. People are scared, terrified even. If I suddenly announce that the fell dragon is actually not a threat or even say you are my friend, everything I have worked to accomplish will crumble to dust. No one will trust dragons ever again."

"So, even you would reject me, Naga?" His voice was thin. He could feel his throat tightening as his eyes started to water. "I've lost everything, my home, my pride as a manakete, my life as I knew it. Please don't let me lose you as well." He fell to his knees as the tears began to flow.

"Grima, I'm sorry. There is simply nothing I can do at this point."

He shook his head slowly. "We could always run away. We could leave all of this behind. Leave the humans and their politics, their backstabbing games to their own devices and just leave."

He suddenly felt a sharp slap to his face. He looked up and saw Naga glaring at him. "You should be ashamed to even say such a thing."

His sorrow quickly morphed to anger as he rose to his feet. "Why? Because I refuse to be the dog of a bunch of humans?! Admit it Naga! The reason you won't do anything isn't because you can't but because you're too worried the people will fear you! You love the praise they give you! They glorify you, call you a god even!"

"That's enough, Grima!" Now both of them were shouting. Grima realized he was going too far but he didn't care anymore.

"I don't see a person fighting to uphold the promise we made years ago. All I see is a person so intent upon drowning herself in phony self-righteousness that she has blinded herself to everything just to convince herself that everything is all right! She won't even help a friend she's known for centuries!"

"Stop it, Grima!" protested Naga. "I have given everything I have to protect these people! I will not let you make light of that!"

"And so have I!" he roared. "And I have been treated worse than the lowest piece of trash! What makes it any different?"

Suddenly the door burst open and several armed guards shuffled in, their lances pointed at Grima. "Just what is going on here?"

Naga was crying heavily. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists before storming past the soldiers and back into the streets of Ylisse. The sunny weather from earlier had clouded over. He disappeared down the alleys and out of the city.

-x-

Was he really trying to do good? It was a question that haunted him even now. Had he really been trying to help humans or was he just seeking some way to boost his ego and garner attention? Perhaps that was the reason why no matter how much good he tried to do it always punished him in the end. Somewhere along his journey he slowly came to accept this as a fact. If the world was so intent to punish him for doing good, then let him never commit another good deed for as long as he live. What had goodness given him? Nothing except emptiness. It had taken away his home, his friends, and now the only person he ever loved. Perhaps it was then that he had decided upon his course.

-x-

He wandered down the alleys without paying any true attention to his surroundings. For that reason, he was rather surprised when he suddenly bumped into a rather large and stocky man. When he tried to turn around, Grima realized he was completely surrounded.

"Stand aside," ordered Grima. His voice was harsh and hoarse.

"Maybe I'll consider it after you hand over that gem you keep in your shirt," replied the man with a sneer. "I'd bet I could actually buy a house and three meals a day with something like that."

"I said stand aside," ordered Grima again through grit teeth. He didn't have time for these humans or their selfish desires.

"You've got nerve, you callow boy!" The men encircling him all lunged forward, completely unprepared for what happened next. Suddenly the boy they were attacking was not a boy, but a dragon as large as a building with eyes like red-hot coals. It was over in seconds. Grima returned to his manakete form, now surrounded by a crimson pool and what tattered remains were left of the unfortunate victims.

He was about to move on when he heard the distinct sound of clapping. He turned around and saw a group of men dressed in funny robes suddenly bow down before him.

"It is true!" spoke one. "The fell dragon has returned home. We are here to serve you and you alone, Master Grima."

"Enough," hissed Grima. "I have no need for human servants or anything of their like."

"Please, Master! We seek but our salvation through you!" pleaded another man.

"I am no god. What salvation could I offer you?"

"The salvation of liberation and freedom from the shackles of life," explained the man. "This world is a cruel and bitter place. What do we humans do in this world? We reap naught but death and destruction. War hounds us at every turn and even our own countrymen will backstab each other for their own benefits. What else is there but liberation through sweet death?"

"And you are asking me to bring you this death?" asked Grima.

"Yes, Master," said the group as one.

He regarded the men for a time. The words hit a chord in his heart. If he could remove the humans from this world, then maybe, just maybe, he could save Naga. If he could wipe out humanity, Naga would be freed from her bonds and the two could escape this forsaken place.

He would do it. If humanity wanted a fell dragon so badly, then he saw no further reason to deny them.

"Very well. One thing though, who are you?"

"Master Grima, we are the Grimleal."

-x-

He stood up from the throne. He could tell from the aura that it was about time for his entrance.

He had lost to Naga and her dog years ago. Strengthened by the lives of the Grimleal, he had risen to a power that no dragon had ever achieved. Yet when the final battle occurred, he held back and was defeated.

His mercy was gone and things had changed. A millennia of waiting had taught him many things; trust and be betrayed, love and be hurt. He would bring about the end of humanity this time and nothing would stop him. He would save her this time, no matter what the cost. Even if she reviled him for what he became, he would continue along this path.

He was Grima, the fell dragon.

_Author's Notes: There was a lot I liked about Awakening but the portrayal of the villains was not one of them. Hence, the reason for this fic focusing upon Grima. There were other ideas I wanted to integrate into the oneshot, such as the idea that the elders five dragonstones became the gemstones for the Fire Emblem, but I could not integrate them into the story without going off on unnecessary tangents. Ah well, perhaps that's for another fic. Finally, this was a bit of a challenge to write. My goal was to shift back and forth between past and present cleanly with the scene breaks but I realize that may have been confusing. If you have any comments or criticisms, please let me know. Otherwise, thank you for taking the time to read this._


End file.
